Kittykat and The Laugh
by mrslaugh
Summary: Dave and Gee are finally together and are happier than ever. just about their relationship really and A lot of Dave/Georgia Fluff. I don't really know where its going im just wingin' it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first ever fanfic so I apologies for the mistakes I make. I don't see myself as any kind of writer I just got really bored and wanted to write a storey. I absolutely love the Georgia Nicolson series so I hope its not horribly awful. Oh and I'm sorry if it resembles anyone else's fan fictions its totally unintentional._

_this is rated as a high T for a tiny bit of smut (but not that much, possibly more to come though) __also I've added a bit of swearing in, even though thats not normally in the books, it just felt right :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this storey the amazing Louise Rennison does._

_Anyway on with the show :)  
><em>

**Kittykat and the Laugh**

I am officially the boyfriend of the hornmeister. (if you don't know why I said boyfriend you are very lazy minxes and haven't even bothered to read my fabbity fab diaries, they are rather marvy even if I am blowing my own horn, but anyway long story short I asked Dave the laugh to be my girlfriend after a lot of messing about we are finally together so let the adventure begin.

**Monday 17th October**

**8.00am**

oh it's good to be out of Stalag 14, it october half term but its absolutely swelteringly hot apparently were having some sort of weather shift thats came from india of something jaz said its called an 'indian summer' but its meant to be like winter i dont know my brain can take the pressure of it all.

**2 seconds later**

I'm going to snuggle back in to my bed of happinocity and dream of Dave my official horn partner... Wait why I am up so early anyway I am not in school this is ridiculous, bloody body clock

**2mins later... **

Phones ringing

Apparently I am the only able bodied person in the house; no one else even moved... spoke to soon mutti has answered the phone. "Oh hi Dave (merde) no Georgia's asleep...I know haha Dave your so funny" she was practically having phone sex with my boyfriend (girlfriend). I stormed down the stairs and grabbed the phone before she could embarrass me further

"Hi hornmeister, what's up?" I said whilst casually beating away my mutti who was trying to listen in

"Hello kittykat, I was just ringing to say I'm really glad were girlfriend and girlfriend, and was wondering if you would like to come for a walk with me today" his voice was making me jelloid hmmmm god that is one hellishly sexy voice

"I'm really happy too Dave but we are not girlfriend and girlfriend as that would make you a girl and I am not on the turn, although I would have to make an exception for a lady version of the hornmeister... oh and I would love to go for a walk with you." I think I actually would go lezzy if Dave was a girl I can't resist his nip libbling charms

"Wonderful sex kitty, meet me on the swings in the park at 10" then he hung up

**8.40am**

ohh sweet lord Sandra I have only got one hour and twenty minutes to make myself beautiful for my boyfriend (ahh I still can't get over the fact that he's my boyfriend)

**9.00am**

I have had a shower and applied a facemask and I'm picking out what to wear hmmm... its really hot outside so shorts and skirts are acceptable, I will have to tackle the orangutan gene first though.

**9.09am**

My legs are silky smooth and hair free (thanks to Vati's razor) so I'm going to wear my high wasted shorts with a floaty white t-shirt that you can sort of see through... I will have to wear a brightly coloured bra to make it look more like a fashion statement than an accident I'm going to wear my high-top converse that have a union jack pattern on them.

**9.10am**

Remove facemask... wow surprisingly lurker free skin minimal makeup so foundation, powder, blusher, bronzer, eyeliner, and a few coats of mascara it is then.

**9.25am **

Now on to the hair... blow dry for extra bounceability actually doesn't need much work done today.

**9.40am**

Throw on the clothes I picked as fast as possible grab my red leather jacket (like Michael Jacksons) and run downstairs.

**9.42am**

Mutti and Vati are in the kitchen snogging as usual Libby is being dragged around by Angus and Gordy like Santa and his reindeer. It still amazes me the things Angus lets her do to him, I can't even feed him without having my legs savaged.

**9.45am**

Grabbed a couple of pop tarts and told mutti and vati I was going out with the ace gang and the barmy army... Mutti gave me a tenner and said "oh lovely have fun here's a tenner get something nice" (I wonder if she's sick) I didn't say that though I graciously accepted and ran out of the house before she could change her mind.

**9.50am**

At the edge of the park heading for the swings.

Dave's already there ohmygiddygod I can see him from here he looks gorgy his hairs been left natural so it's slightly wild and swooshy god I can wait to run my fingers through it.

He's got a white top on with black pattern up the side and a pair of washed out jeans with ripped knees and a pair of old converse that had clearly had a bit of wear. He looked Absolutely marvy and I was only a few steps away from him now but he hadn't noticed because he had his back to me so I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck he jumped but then realized it was me and turned around and went straight to number 5 he pulled away and said

"Good morning sex kitty, how are you on this fine summers day?" he didn't give me chance to answer however as he went straight for number 6.

**5 seconds later…**

61/2 mmmmh neck nuzzling.

**10.10am**

Sitting on Dave's lap with my hands in his hair (Jesus its soft) and doing number six.

**10.20am**

I kissed Dave's neck and bit down gently on his collar bone sucking slightly (hoping to give him a love bite) but he let out a slight moan and when I looked up he looked all weird...

"what's up Dave did I do something wrong?" I asked slightly worried by the dazed look on his face.

He just said "Nnnnnnunnngg" hahaha I made Dave jelloid, result!

"Haha is Davey jelloid?" I teased

"What no, you couldn't make me jelloid if you tried sex kitty" he joked

"Ohh is that a challenge Mr. Laugh?"

"I think it is kittykat" he taunted

I stood up and grabbed his hand a pulled him towards the trees once we were safely concealed by the foliage I pulled Dave up against a tree and started slowly kissing his neck whilst trailing my fingers up and down his chest and abs his breathing hitched slightly when I did this, I stopped kissing his neck and just looked him in the eye and moved in to kiss his lips and stopped just before they touched I could see him puckering his lips waiting for the kiss but trying so hard to resist me eventually he couldn't resisted and longer and are lips crashed in a really passionate kiss, he ran his fingers through my hair while we were kissing and I continued to trail my hand up and down his chest then I slid my hand around to his back and slowly stroked my hands up underneath his t-shirt and nibbled his lip at the same time he moaned and I whispered in his ear "challenge completed Mr. laugh" and kissed just below his earlobe he just stood there jelloid until I stopped kissing him.

He smiled really widely "I'm so glad I'm your girlfriend sex kitten" I smiled back not even bothering to suck in my nose and said "damn right hornmeister" then laughed. It's true I am a bloody good boyfriend haha.

**10.50 **

Sitting at the base of the 'jelloid tree' leaning against Daves chest he's stroking my hair its feels vair groovy. "I thought we were going for a walk hornmeister" I remembered

"We were but I was distracted by a very sexy cat" he said then kissed me

That made me feel all fuzzy and not just the kiss, I know Dave calls me sex kitty but when he said it then I was like he genually thought I was sexy, I really like this feeling especially knowing Dave is the one who thinks it

**11.00am**

Still a whole two weeks with Dave left, I wonder what will happen next...

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Catherine x _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter :) enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this storey the amazing Louise Rennison does._

**Chapter 2**

**11.30am**

We got up after both our jaws locked from so much snogging

**11.35am**

walking through the foresty thing in the park with Dave holding hands (but not in the way that Libby holds Mutti's hand on the way to playschool, the proper way were you fingers are weaved into each other's.

I feel like we're in a real grown up relationship, if olds snogged eachother senseless in the woods

Dave's laughing "me to kittykat" he smiled. Wait what? I must have said that out loud oh merde

"I thought I said that in my head" I blushed; Dave kissed me again quite forcefully straight to number 6. Jelloid knickers extraordinaire.

He stopped.

No, stop stopping

"I have to stop gee we can't snog forever"

crap I said that out loud again didn't I

"I think you'll find we can Mr. Laugh" and I snogged him again. i really am a cheeky minx

**12.00pm**

Finally leaving the park after a 2 hour snogathon although I'm not quite sure where we are headed "Dave where exactly are you leading me" I said with a giggle (oh god I'm giggling now what has come over me)

"To my house obviously" he smiled

"Are your parents going to be in?" I asked "because I'm not meeting them for the first time looking like this Dave" I had green marks all over the back of my white top from the tree and my leather jacket has mud all over it because I sat on it so my shorts wouldn't get dirty, also I am pretty sure my hair is a total mess because Dave was touching it a lot, So I probably look like some kind of crazed badger

"don't worry kitty they won't be in they have gone to London to visit my sister" he could clearly tell I was scared to meet them now, I love that he knows what I'm thinking without me having to say anything it's like we have a real bond

**12.20am**

Dave only lives five minutes from the park (I know what you're thinking why did it take you 20 minutes then, well we obviously stopped for breaks... snogging breaks) his house basically looks the same as mine from the outside but a lot bigger. Ok, so its nothing like my house other than the fact its made from bricks and has a door.

**12.25pm**

Inside Dave's house it is DEFINATELY nothing like mine, except its sort of set out the same (if you ignore the fact that its huge) it looks so nice there are cool paintings on the walls of sunsets and elephants the living room is red and gold with tribal art scattered around and there are no crazy cats and even crazier toddlers. There is one thing weird about this house though there is no TV in the living room not that I can see anyway even so it's such a marvy room

**12.40pm**

me and Dave are in the kitchen attempting to cook well I'm attempting he's actually cooking, were (just Dave really) making chicken and sweetcorn pasta Dave chopping onions and tossing them into a big bowl, he stops occasionally and pulls me really close and snogs me (not that I'm complaining) then gets back to work

**12.50pm**

Sat down at the breakfast bar just staring at Dave (God your gorgy hornmeister) "thanks kitty you are not so bad yourself" he smiled

Crap I've got to stop saying my thoughts out loud, damn brain.

**One minute later**

he stopped cooking and is just looking at me he came over to me and pulled my up from the chair and kissed me really softly on the lips, I felt this ach in my abdomen for more I wanted more of Dave the laugh, he complied by picking me up and sitting me on the kitchen counter I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him very passionately the taste of his mouth made me tighten my grip with my legs. he had his hands on my back pulling me closer he's put his hands up my top and is caressing my back (it feels great)

**1.00pm**

I pulled away from the kiss to tell him that the pasta will be done but he just kissed my cheek then down past my ear to my collarbone the gentle sucky kisses he was slowly trailing over my neck and chest made me completely forget what I was about to say.

I let out a little moan as he bit down gently on my collarbone and ran my hands through his slightly curly hair he did it again and I tugged gently on his hair, oh Lord Sandra he's so sexy. He brought the kiss back to my lips by slowly kissing my neck up towards my lips. I could feel him smiling against my lips as he planted a final gentle kiss on my lips then leaned his forehead against mine and just looked into my eyes

"Kittykat I... I... lo... oh crap the pasta"

He ran over to the pan and turned off the heat the water was bubbling over the sides of the pan and dripping down the side of the oven and onto the floor

"What... oh yeah I was going to tell you but you made me jelloid" I said slightly dazed,

What was he going to say?

Was he going to tell me he loves me?

Am I ready for that? Do I love Dave?

I think I do.

I love Dave the laugh, oh my god.

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Catherine x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter :) enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this storey the amazing Louise Rennison does._

**Chapter three**

**Half an hour later**

After the pasta fiasco, it actually ended up pretty tasty after we scraped it off of the bottom of the pan. We went through to the living room and he sat on the couch and put his legs up so I couldn't sit down

"Excuse me, I am the guest here" I said putting on my vair best posh pantaloons voice "do I not deserve a seat"

He just smiled and pulled me down so I was lying on top of him, he tilted his chin up and gently kissed on my lips it was barely even a kiss but it was so beautiful and loving that is sent shivers down my spine and caused Goosebumps to tingle across my skin

I lifted my head up away from him just to look and him for a second, this is going to sound stupid because he's a boy but, he really Is beautiful, his eyes are the most perfect green-grey colour and the little crinkles just below that are always there show how much he actually laughs, his scruffy brown hair that is so effortlessly attractive, and his flawless skin and those lips there just so kissable. I leant back down and kissed him hard straight to number 5, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and his mouth parted and our tongues met and we both sort of moaned (oh sweet lord Sandra this boy can kiss) he ran his fingers through my hair and then one of his hands gently stroked down my spine barely touching my skin, I moaned at the sensation, Oooh jelloid knickers extraordinaire. I ran my fingers up his chest and into his hair and he rolled me over so I was underneath him (oo-er) god this is good. What makes It better is that Dave is my official snogging partner so I don't have to feel guilty (not that I did before) I can just enjoy everything about him

**Sometime later**

We had been snogging for quite a while I'm not sure how long, I wasn't wearing a watch. My jaw was beginning to feel tired but I didn't want to stop but then Dave pulled away from my and then shuffled us around so I was lying with my back to the back of the couch and he was facing me, I'm not sure how he managed it because my nungas took up a considerable amount of room but hey ho. He's just looking at me looking at him looking at me looking at him (you get my nub and gist there's a lot of looking going on)

**2 minutes later**

"Gee I really want to say something to you, and I will but I just want to tell you that its ok if you don't say it back"

What?

"Because I know that you will someday and I will wait for you forever"

I think I'm going to cry

He's so adorable I love him,

Wait do I?

I think I do

I definitely do.

"So sex kitty, my kittykat I…I…I love you."

Then he looked me in the eyes and leant in and gave me a gentle kiss like before. I pulled away and a look of dread spread across his face as he panicked, he must have thought I wasn't ready or something maybe he thought I would just run away, like I could ever leave this sex god, err no not sex god that weird, how about laugh god. I looked into his crystal blue eyes and said "I love you too, I feel like love isn't a strong enough word for how I feel about you Dave, I wish someone would make up and even better word. But until then I absolutely fucking love you" and I kissed him, HARD, with passion and lust I could feel myself melting into him, and the best thing is I really do love him.

**15 minutes later**

Shock horror! Me and Dave stopped snogging and he just hugged me really tight and nuzzled his nose into my neck and said

"Thank you, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that gee, I feel like I have fireworks in my stomach" he chuckled and it sent shivers down my spine, like an electric shock

"Oh and by the way I absolutely fucking love you too"

And I did my ad hock nose spread smile but I didn't care at all because me and Dave are officially resident loonies in happy town

Our address is

Chuffed house,

Happytown,

Glad city,

Joyville

Supertopia

**1 minute later**

He lifted his head up kissed me one more time before he shuffled around a bit , so he was on his back and I had my head resting on his chest he smelt like lynx and I couldn't help thinking of those adverts were the guy sprays lynx on himself and all the girls flock around, trust Dave to wear lynx, but I guess he doesn't need It to get a girl he is rather gorgy… wait he doesn't need to get the girls because he already has me. I snuggled closer to him trailing circles across his abs with my fingers while he stroked his thumb back and forth on my arm… god I love him

I felt like this is where I should always be, snuggled close to Mr Laugh in a bubble of love. Why did it take me so long to see how perfect we are for each other hornmeister, I mean I feel like you're the missing piece to my jigsaw. Haha corny or what I'm glad I didn't say that out loud he would have had a laughing fit

Dave laughed, wait what? Dave must have a bit of the mystic Meg about him.

But seriously why is he laughing

"Dave why are you laughing"

"You just said that out loud gee, oh you are pure comedy gold you know that"

"WHAT! Crap, I need to learn how to control my thoughts, did I say the jigsaw bit?"

"Yep" he popped the 'p'

"oh Christ on a bike, feel free to smother me with a cushion, although you would have to put up with me haunting you and well that wouldn't be much fun would it, because you can't snog if you're a ghost and that I my hornmeister is one of my favorite pass times and I know for a fact you can't go more than half an hour without at least a kiss fro…."

"sex kitty I just want to stop you there and say although you're the queen of rambling, I want you to know that I feel the exact same way, I mean the 'I feel like you're the missing piece to my jigsaw' fandango not the 'smothering and ghost' malarkey" then he just pulled me in even closer, I don't know how it was even humanly possible to be any closer but then again he is a laugh god

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Catherine x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter :) enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this storey the amazing Louise Rennison does._

**Chapter 4**

**Sometime later**

I woke up in a strange room on a couch alone…. Oh wait I'm in Dave's house we must have fallen asleep (I know what you're thinking it can't have been any later than 2 o'clock when we were on the couch but my dear chummys you are forgetting just how tiring snogging and declaring your love for someone is)

Hang on a second where is Dave, and why he is not currently snuggling with me, his sex kitten.

**5 minutes later**

I looked around the room and he wasn't there so ill just wait until he comes back.

**15 minutes later**

He's still not back I going to have to go and find him.

**2 seconds later**

Walking around Dave's house.

It's actually really big, I mean like wow I may have accidentally plighted my troth to a billionaire (ok maybe a billionaire is a bit farfetched but you get where I was coming from).

Still no Dave though. Hmmm maybe he's upstairs

**10 seconds later**

There are a lot of doors up here, I wonder which one is Dave's room. He might be in there.

Nope, no Dave here I've opened all the doors and none of the rooms strike me as very Dave-ish. I imagine it to be messier with posters and pictures of the barmy army and aces everywhere oooh there's one door left this must be it.

**5 seconds later**

Opened the door and there was a set of stairs just like in one of those scary American movies with ghosts in the loft and what not.

**1 second later**

Going up the stairs.

I can hear music coming from the top so he must be up here.

**5 seconds later**

In Dave's room.

It is a vair vair groovy bananas loft room. There is a dark wooden door next to the door I've just came in through and its open a crack the music is coming from there and I can see steam he must be having a shower.

"Dave?" I said a bit quietly, unsure if it would be him or some axe murderer out for revenge (don't ask why an axe murderer would be taking a shower because I don't know)

No answer he obviously couldn't hear me over the music and the fact that he is in the shower as well.

"Dave?" I said again a bit louder.

Wait…. Wait… wait…

"Yeah kittykat, I'm just having a shower be out In a min, I love you" aww he's the cutest

"Ok, I love you too, and hurry up I'm getting snogging withdrawal"

"Alright Gee two secs, don't be snooping in my room now you cheeky cat" he laughed

I'm so going to snoop. Maybe I wouldn't have if he would have said that but now he has, it's basically a challenge.

Ok I still would have but who cares its snooping time.

**Snoopy Snoopington the first**

Ok Dave's room is really cool for starter's sooooooo much better than my crappy box of a room; he basically has a whole floor to himself.

Three of the walls are dark green and the one at the far end is black but you can barely see the walls themselves through all the photos and posters, the black wall is my personal favorites, its covered top to bottom in posters from old bands like The Clash and Pink Floyd apart from a circle above his bed about the size of a beach ball and in the centre is a framed picture of me and Dave it's from the McUseless rehearsals were both in a box of costumes after Dave tripped me and we fell in I'm practically sitting on Dave's knee and were looking into each other's eyes and laughing it's the sweetest thing I've ever seen ( and my nose is side on so it looks a reasonably normal size) I wonder who took it probably Tom or one of the barmy's. Blimey I wonder if that was there when he was with Emma, no I doubt that, she would have had a fit. (which I would have loved to have seen)

His bed by the way is absolutely massive it must be at least triple king-size if that even exists and its actually made which is quite shocking for a boy, but then again Dave is not normal in any way. BUT why am I commenting on his bed I shouldn't even be thinking about bed things, however I wouldn't mind snogging on that bed it looks super comfy. Anyway moving on his room is sort of messy but not at the same time, its like a lived in type of mess. He has a sort of sofa-y area thingy with a huge TV and Xbox with a bazillion games and DVDs. I wonder if he's got any really embarrassing girly films.

**1 minute later**

I can't stop laughing. He's got TONS of chick flick type movies, oh no I hope he's not on the turn. Ha! Stupid question or what I have been snogging him for a vair vair long time. Oh I can't wait to ask him about them I will be all casualocity personified and say 'Dave lets watch a film, ill choose' just to see the panic on his face.

**1 minute later**

Oohhh he's got a walk in wardrobe. Hmmmmm snoopy snoop.

Dave's clothes are vair coolio with knobs on and laugh godish. All his shoes are lined up at the bottom of his wardrobe, haha im starting to think hes the handbag horse and not Masimo. Nein Massimo get out of my head you ex lurrrvvee god, Dave is my one and only, I love him.

**30 seconds later**

Laying on Dave's bed

I wish he would hurry up I'm getting bored and I want a snogging session with my hornmeister.

"Dave" I shouted

"Yeah sex kitten?"

"You have been in that shower for hours and hours, I you don't get out soon im going to withhold snogging privileges"

"Ok ok I'm done now anyway, and for the record I was 20 minutes at the most" he called back

**1 minute later**

OH MY GIDDY GOD!

Dave just walked out of his bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, fuck me his body is perfect, wow I've gone totally jelloid, he is quite literally a totally sexy jelloid making god.

"Happy now kitty"

"Nnnnnnhhhhnghnhhhnhgg" what? What! Oh god I've lost control of my tongue, damn it hornmeister my did you have to force me to embarrass myself, Ohh but you look so good.

Dave laughed and shook his head "shut your mouth kitty, I understand its hard to control yourself around my biscuitosity but I can't have you straining your jaw I mean what would we do then, hey, who would I snog then?" he smiled

"I don't know what you mean" I winked, wow I really am le sex kitten of the highest order aren't I. Dave looked slightly shocked at first then he growled, yeah you heard right HE GROWLED! And jumped on me and then literally snogged the living daylights out of me. Straight in to number 6. He's all damp from the shower, jelloid knickers extraordinare. Oh god he's only wearing a towel, a quick shake and he's be totally starker's.

I feel really weird thinking about Dave naked

Oh great now I'm thinking of me and Dave naked, together. hmmm I think I would quite like that.

Wait what? Did I just say I want me and Dave to number 10, well I mean we do love each other and its Dave and I totally trust him, I think I am ready but I would rather climb up the snogging scale at a steady speed than just skip to 10ing,weve only been official snogging partners for 3 days Im not a tart (even though jazzy spazzy thinks so)

Back to snogging Davey boy

He did that varying pressure thing; he really is a tip top snogger.

He's just pushed me back so I'm lying down and is doing neck nuzzling

I'm now officially made of jelly. I don't think I going to be able to stand for the next couple of hours at least. Oh god Georgia get a grip, do something can't have him doing all the work now can we.

I ran my hands up his arms and across his chest, his skin is so soft and he smells amazing. I trailed my hands down his abs and he sort of shuddered and moaned into my ear. But that's when dave bolted up clutching his towel and said "sorry..i mean… I didn't mean to…" what in the name of jazzy spazzys gigantibus knickers is he on about. I said that I said dave what in the name of jazzy spazzys gigantibus knickers are you on about?" I leaned up onto my elbows with a very confused look on my face

"I didn't mean to push you I don't want to rush you its just when you winked and then with the snogging and the touching" he gulped loudly "I love you gee, I don't want to hurt you"

"You're not rushing me into anything dave I want this, well not the whole shebang but I want to be close to you, so don't worry. I love you" I smiled happily and so did he "besides if I didn't want this I wouldn't have been fondling your boy nungas would i" I winked again with a cheeky grin

"Can we snog some more now?" I asked

But Dave got up and ran over to his wardrobe and shut the door

"Dave? What are you doing?" I asked

"I putting some clothes on sex kitten, I don't want you going to far" he laughed

"Ok" I said a bit sadly I was quite enjoying naked Dave "not to many clothes though, I mean if you couldn't find a top for instance, I guess that would be alright" I said

He laughed. I wasn't joking.

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Catherine x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter :) enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this storey the amazing Louise Rennison does._

**Chapter 5**

**1minute later**

Dave strolled out of the wardrobe wearing some dark jeans and a plain black t shirt

I found myself slightly disappointed; I want to see more skin.

"Oh you found a top then I see" ha casualocity personified

He chuckled "yeah, sorry but as strange as this might seem I would like to talk to the girl I love, there's more to us than snogging Gee" he smiled. I smiled too, my ad hock nose spready smile but I didn't even care Dave loves me so he must love my nose too, right

Ha ive just remembered all his girly films. "Dave? Do you want to watch a film? Ill choose" I said barely containing my laugh as he looked a bit confused, then he realized and said

"im not on the turn kittykat before you ask I just used to like watching the girly films when I was sad" he looked shifty "you know " he sort of mumbled really quickly "but that doesn't matter anymore because your all mine, and I'm not sharing you with any more handbag horses or guitar pluckers or anyone for that matter" he beamed a huge smile at me.

"I love you" I said honestly

"I love hearing you say that Gee I feel like I've waited my whole life to hear you say that"

"I love you" I repeated and stood up not breaking eye contact and walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips and said "I'm not sharing you either by the way"

He laughed gently and leant in close and whispered in my ear his breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine "you've got nothing to worry about gee, I don't want anyone but you" and he kissed me back just once then scooped me into his arms bridal style and carried me to the couch.

He sat down still holding me in his lap and kissed me on the cheek

"your so beautiful, you know" he looked right in my eyes and I just stared back without blinking.

"I really love you hornmeister" I said without even thinking about it.

That's the great thing about being with my hornmeister (I mean besides the fabby fab snogging of course).

I don't have to think at all.

Everything about our relationship is natural like we were made to be together.

I hate that I pushed my true feelings for Dave back in favor of the ex lurrrve god i.e. the handbag horse.

I know I always said that I loved the handbag horse or even Robbie but the truth is ever since I used Dave for a red herring (which I really need to seriously apologies for) I think I have secretly loved him I mean I always wanted him around and when he wasn't around I could hear him in my head saying Dave-ish things and calling me sex kitty and when he was with Ellen I felt really jealous, I genuinely don't know why I didn't figure this out sooner this could have ended a lot of heart ache on both sides.

Click

"what hmmm, I mean, what?" Dave just clicked his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my rambling trance.

"you alright kitty, you were in some sort trance" god he's dreamy, stop, focus Georgia he's talking. "I'm going to guess at you were rambling in your head again, I must say gee I'm slightly disappointed you didn't say what you were thinking out loud like you always do" he grinned a wide toothy grin, not in a creepy toddlery toothy way, just a really gorgey porgy laughy way I couldn't help but smile at him.

"ok Georgia say something stop just doing that weird faraway smile and S-P-E-A-K" he over exaggerated each letter saying really slowly.

"oh erm, I mean, I was, you know, thinking, and, errrrm and stuff" oh god I'm Ellen, I've literally turned into a dithering fool

"ok why are you all Ellen-y?, what were you thinking about?, was it me?, was I in the nuddy pants?, did you like it?, you did dint you" he said with a laugh and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

STOP DITHERING AND SPEAK

I screamed this in my head

"I was thinking about you, yeah but you were clothed and well I was thinking how you know when I, errm, usedyouasaredherring well I just wanted to say that I'm really well sorry about that and I think you should probably know that I may have in fact loved you since then but didn't quite realize." I looked into his eyes cautiously to see him looking down all Dave the un-laugh.

Oh no I've ruined the amazing day with my stupid, stupid brain

His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he said the most unexpected thing ever

"I'm not"

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Catherine x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter :) enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this storey the amazing Louise Rennison does._

**Chapter 6**

**One minute later**

I'm in shock

"w..What?" I stuttered, oh god and Ellen returns

He kissed me and said "I'm not sorry you used me" he sort of flinched when he said used like he was reliving it.

"But I really hurt you Dave, I regret doing that to you, I really do"

"yeah but if you had never used me as a red herring I would have never met you and we wouldn't have gone out and we wouldn't have been secret snogging for the past two years, I would have never realized how amazing you are and I would have never fallen in love with you" he kissed me again and I literally melted into his arms (I'm still on his lap by the way) "even though I was pretty, excuse my language, fucked up about it, I realize not that it was totally worth it, you are totally worth it, it's the best thing you have ever done to me, to us"

I love him.

I absolutely totally love him.

"Wow "I sort if whispered

"Erm yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck a bit shyly, but I captured his hand and intertwined my fingers into his and pulled his hand to my lips and kissed our tangled fingers

"How the hell did I get this lucky" I thought aloud

"I'm the lucky one"

"I don't think you see Dave" I said looking serious "I'm a bitch and you are quite possibly the nicest person in the world and you still like me. I am definitely the lucky one"

"You're not a bitch, don't say that" he looked a bit sad "you're amazing and I don't care what happened in the past because I love you and were together now." He put his hand onto the back of my neck and I felt shivers go down my spine

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine"

"Well that's super kitten because I love you the exact same amount" he pulled me closer and I tucked my head down onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck with my nose (which I think may be shrinking) and kissed him softly on his collar bone.

He sort of shivered and then we were moving I don't know what was happening.

**10 seconds later**

Dave placed me onto his bed so my head was resting on his pillow and just stopped at the side of the bed to look at me.

"Oh just snog me already" I said and pulled him down on top of me (oo-er)

**1 minute later**

Number 6

**30seconds later**

Nib libbling, I mean…oh you get the gist

**15 minutes later**

Dave is a cheeky minx of the first waters

Do you know why?

No of course not, I haven't told you yet

He has just put his hand on my basooma, the cheeky cat

Actually it feels kind of nice, not all grope-y like MGB

Oh my god I just moaned (quite loudly as well)

Dave stopped kissing me and just looked into my eyes I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and the burn of his gaze, I was avoiding looking in his eyes but when I did he looked hungry.

And I don't mean for food

He looked hungry for me

Jelloid knickers extraordinaire

**1 second later**

Dave crashed his lips down onto mine and with passion and fire I could feel the heat form the kiss flow right down to my toes

Oh lord Sandra

**5 minutes later **

Number 7ing

Dave's hand is up my top but still over the bra and I'm running my fingers up and down his spine and across his shoulders.

**10 minutes later**

Tugged Dave's top up and he pulled it off barely breaking the kiss for a second

God Dave's body is beautiful

**20 seconds later**

Stroking Dave's abs.

I want to feel his skin against mine, no I need to

I pushed Dave up so we were sitting and broke the kiss

He looked puzzled then I reached for my top and started to take it off, but was stopped by Dave's hands on mine

"What is it Dave?" I asked confused as to why he was stopping me.

"You don't have to go so fast if you don't want, gee I'm not going to force you into anything you're not ready for"

"but I really want to Dave, I love you" he let my hands go and I pulled my top up over my head revealing my bright red bra then I unhooked my bra and slid it down my arms and tossed it to the floor

Dave's jaw just dropped when he looked at me, it's weird because if someone is just staring at your...well chesty bits you would normally be uncomfortable but I didn't feel that at all it felt good

Dave's eyes snapped up to mine and he had a huge smile on his face

"Kittykat your nungas are definitely the best I've ever seen" and he lunged at me and kissed me.

When our skin connected it felt like flames across my skin

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Catherine x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the next chapter :) enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this storey the amazing Louise Rennison does._

**Chapter 7**

**Half an hour later**

I number nined Dave

He seemed to really enjoy it even though I had no idea what to do

After he just pulled me really close and kissed me really softly

"I love you Georgia Nicolson, don't you ever forget that"

"I love you too Dave... wait this is probably quite a bad thing to only just be asking you after what just happened but what's your last name?" god I feel really bad that I've never asked what his last name is maybe I am a tart, maybe jazzy was right.

Dave chuckled "its not that bad gee I've never told you my last name so how could you possibly know I don't even think the barmy's would know if they didn't hear it from the register in school and they're my best mates, everyone just calls me Dave the laugh" he smiled I smiled too "its David Ridere its Italian my granddad on my dad's side is Italian, he lives in Italy so I don't get to see him much" he kissed me

"Well David Ridere, I love you too" I Kissed him back

I have no idea what the time is, it's the same day though (I think)

I really should find out the time I know its dark outside because I can see through Dave's skylight.

"What time is it, Dave?" I asked as I moved so my head was resting on his chest

he reached over to the table beside his bed and got his phone "half seven, why?" he said as he wrapped his arm back around me (were both still topless by the way and my shorts may have been taken off in the heat of the moment along with Dave's trousers so were both just in our under crackers, I'm glad I put my red lacey knickers on now they're the ones that match my bra)

"I have to go home soon" I sighed "Mutti will probably moan that I missed the nonexistent tea she didn't make" I lifted myself up to get dressed but Dave wouldn't let me he just pulled me back down and wrapped his arms around my waist "but I don't want you to go" he whispered in my ear

"I don't want to go either, but if I don't go home my Vati will go ballistic and won't let me see you for the next one hundred years and I can barely go an hour without you so how the hell would I last one hundred years?" I laughed

"I'll walk you home then, if you have to go" he said sadly and we both got up I found my bra but I couldn't find my top anywhere

"Dave where's my top?" we both looked but couldn't find it

"Just wear mine kitty" he smiled and tossed me the black top he had on earlier

I slipped his top on it was a bit big on me so I tucked it into my shorts and slipped my shoes back on.

When I looked up Dave had a plain blue polo on and was just staring at me

"What?" I said nervously playing with my hands

"You look good in my shirt" he came over to me and pulled me into him and whispered in my ear "you look sexy, kittykat"

I blushed but he just smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He took my hand and led me downstairs and out of the door.

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Catherine x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next chapter :) enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this story the amazing Louise Rennison does._

_Please Review tell me what you think :)_

_lots of (non lezzie) love_

_Kitty x_

**Chapter 8**

Chez bonkers

**8.20pm**

After about a million years of snogging on my doorstep (not that I'm complaining) Dave left I felt really sad when he left but ill see him tomorrow

Ten minuets later

I haven't spoken to jazzy in a while I might ring her.

**8.30PM**

I was just about to ring spazzy knickers when the phone rang

It was the vole queen herself

Freaky deaky

Maybe she's got a touch of the mystic Meg about her, maybe her and Dave are related… eughh I hope not I'm not having him frolicking around with badgers when we should be snogging.

"Gee, where have you been I haven't seen you in weeks?"

"You saw me on Friday, jazzy spazzy calm down"

"What have been doing since Friday, me and tom went for a ramble today and you'll never guess what we found…"

"Shut up spazzy, I don't care about you and hunky finding lesser spotted newts or whatever you're going to yap about…"

…

(Flicky fringe noises) …

"JAAAAZZZZZZ! I didn't literally mean shut up, I wanted to talk to you actually as you are my bestest pally in the whole world"

"Hmmmmmm…" what? What does 'hmmmmmm' mean?

"Jaz, don't deny that we are bestest chums"

"I'm not, I was just wondering how you knew about the lesser spotted newts?" Err…

"It's because I've suddenly become a tiptop rambler"

"Really?"

"No Jaz, of course not"

"Oh, well I wanted to ask you something before you were so mean to me" she huffed down the phone and I could distinctly hear her stroking one of her owls

"Alright jazzy I'm sorry, what did you want to ask me?"

"well I was wondering how you and Dave are?" she said actually sounding interested not the way I do when she talks about hunky, like properly interested

"Oh jazzy life is fabbity fab, shall we have an ace gang meeting tomorrow, and I would like to update my snogging scale score"

…silence, I could practically see the goldfish look on her face but then she said something that I definitely wasn't expecting

"Me too"

"What? Oooh Jaz you little minx who would have thought ey! Just as long as we don't have to add anything new because as we all know hand snogging is a totally pointless addition to the snogging scale, because no-one other that you and hunky actually do that"

"Alright, so 11 in the park, usual tree sound good to you? You will have to ring the others though; toms coming around to do some homework and revision"

"Sounds super duper Po but why are you doing homework it's the half term"

"Well we've got some exams in January and I want to make sure I get into sixth form"

"Oh yeah sure, I bet you and hunky just look at pictures of squirrels and snog"

"Shut up gee, just because you don't care about school stuff doesn't mean I shouldn't"

"Yeah whatever spazzy knickers see you tomorrow for the ace gang meeting"

"Okay Gee ill se-"

I put the phone down.

**11.00pm**

In my bed of happinocity

Today was great I can help running through everything in my head

I really do love Dave

Oh now I'm thinking about him

I'll never get to slee-

Zzzzzzz

**Tuesday 23rd of July**

**9.00am**

Two hours till I'm meeting the aces in the park, I'm a bit nervy to tell them about the snogging scale update.

I just hope Jaz doesn't call me a tart like she usually does or I will not be able to control my actions, and by actions I mean pushing her in a ditch again.

**9.10am**

Went downstairs to see Mutti and Vati snogging on the couch not something you want to see at this time of day

Kitchen

Mmmmhhmm pop tarts, they were a bit stale but I put them in the toaster for a bit longer than normal so they don't taste too bad.

Ouch Ouchy ouch! Damn it Angus and Gordy have attached themselves to my pajama bottoms and are clawing their way up like I'm a giant cat scratcher thingy majig (you get my nub and gist)

Oh great someone's at the door

'Georgia answer the bloody door, it's probably one of your little friends anyway'

'I can't Vati I'm currently being attacked by two mad furry fools'

The doorbell rang again and Libby came bounding down the stairs with our lord Sandra in her hand.

She opened the door.

Oh my god what the hell is he doing here.

'Ciao miss Georgia'

What the bloody hell is Masimo back for and why at this precise moment did I forget the hold onto my pajama bottoms (I blame the shock) because Angus and Gordy decided to go mad and my jimjams fell down.

In front of the lurve god. Kill me now.

_I know it was a bit short but I hope it was good enough for now._

_Sorry for the wait :) Ive been a bit busy with school and stuff but the next chapter will be up tomorrow (hopefully)_

_review tell me how to improve or what you want me to do next :) _

_p.s. I realise that it took me 8 chapters to write about one day so I might skip a bit to make it go faster when I need too :) X_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's chapter 9, I said it would be up a while ago but Ive had loads to do school-wise so yeahhhhh, heres chapter 9_

_Oh my the way thanks for reviewing :) xx _

_much love, Kitty x_

AHHHHHHHH! I kicked Angus and Cross eyed Gordy away and ragged my trousers back up

Christ that's embarrassing. I could feel the shame flush through my cheeks, I must look like a red faced loon.

I walked over to the door and said 'hello Masimo, can you please explain to me why you are on my doorstep?' in what I thought was a casualocity personified kind of way, but it probably looked a bit loopy considering my head was like a giant tomatoe with hair.

'A yes, I am back for you, I made, how you say, mistake when I say goodbye to your beauty and I am here so we can be together again'

'Firstly Masimo, Im not just some tart that you can have a bite of when you feel like it and secondly I don't want to get back with you I love Dave and I would never leave him for a handbag horse like yourself so will you please leave me alone'

'Ahh Bella this Daniel he is no good for you, we are made for each other'

'No Masimo, were not and its Dave not Daniel'

'But miss Georgia-'

'No Masimo, leave me alone'

I slammed the door in his face.

What on earth just happened

**20 minutes later**

In my room all happy

Why? You've just turned down a gorgy pordgy lurve god how can you be happy? (Is what I imagine you to be asking)

Well, when I saw him I wasn't nervous or jelloid brained like I used to be I didn't even stutter, I could actually speak in front of him

Which means, I don't have any feelings for him.

Because, I love Dave.

That ordeal has totally confirmed my love, I couldn't be happier right now.

**9.50am**

Getting ready to go to the park for the ace gang meeting

Ok first things first, shower.

**10.15am**

All fresh and cleany clean.

Now for the make up.

**10.30 am**

All done.

Now what to wear?

Erm, its still freakishly hot so im going for my floaty teal skirt with the gold buttons down the front and a baggy white vest tucked in and my gold gladiator sandals.

**10.40am**

Ready to go, ive put my hair in a platt down the side of my neck. I feel like Katniss from the hunger games.

**10.50am**

Made it out of the house without a hitch.

Must be my lucky day.

I take it back, Mark Big Gob is sitting on the wall at the end of my road, oh and hes got his new even tinyer girlfriend with him

There snogging, its quite extraordinary actually, I mean how does she manage to breath with that mouth on her hes practically covered her whole face with his giant gob.

Oh great he saw me staring (not like I meant to it was just one of those things when you cant look away no matter how much you want to)

'Hey, wanna join in babe?'

Err let me think about that.

'Ha no, I would rather lick cross eyed gordys bum oley'

'What? Not like You've not done it before'

'That is a memory I never want to relive'

'You weren't sayin tha at the time was you, ey'

He winked at me. I may vomit.

The tiny girl didn't even notice the conversation she was too busy sucking on MGB's neck it was already totally purple with love bites.

'I was not in the right state of mind during the time your referring to and I would definitely never want to go anywhere near your giant gob again, now if you don't mind im off to see some people with normal sized mouths. Bye'

I smiled and started to skip away but then I realized that my nungas were practically hitting me in the face so I stopped and casually walked away, in a sort of dignity at all times kind of way (I like to think)

**11.15am**

Late to meet the aces as usual

There all sitting by the tree and the barmys are playing a football match against some other foxwood lads.

I walked over to the aces and sat down next to ro-ro

Hey guys, sorry im late I was having a lovely chat with a massive mouthed chav and couldn't possibly drag myself away' I said sarcastically

They all nodded and said 'oh yeah MGB' and 'Bad times' and stuff.

'But forget that twat, its time for snogging scale updates' I continued excitedly.

Ellen stuttered away ' I, er, me and, erm , like Dec, we , erm…'

'Spit it out El' Rosie demaded

'I mean, like, 7' she blushed furiously red and looked down

It went on for a bit Mabs and Ed, Jools and Rollo and Rosie and Sven are all on 8 then it was my turn. I was feeling a bit nervy actually after all me and Dave have only been together for 4 days, I don't want them to think im a slag.

'I..Im on 9' I blushed

'WHAT?' they all said In unison

'We erm, I like number nined him yesterday' I smiled shyly

They bombarded me with questions all of which I refused to answer, heres a few

'How big was his trouser snake?' that one was from Jools

'Did he like it?' Mabs

'How did you know what to do?' Ro-Ro

And my personal favourite 'Did he say thanks' from Ellen

I just laughed at them. I noticed Jaz being awfully quiet and she was all pink.

'What about you Jazzy?' I said

'Erm well me too,I guess except the other way around'

Everybodies jaws dropped

'You little minx' said Rosie and we all giggled

Then we all questioned Jazzy she didn't answer either, so we all settled down on the grass for a bit of a sunbathe.

**5 minutes later.**

It didn't last long though. Just as a closed my eyes I felt someone climb on top of me, my eyes sprang open to see Daves cheeky grin beaming down at me, he brushed a stray piece of hair from my face and leant down and kissed me.

It wasn't even a number 3 but I literally melted into the floor

He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me and sending shivers down my spine

'I love you' he leant back and smiled at me.

I rolled im over so I was on top of him and kissed his neck and whispered 'I love you more'

He grinned even wider 'not possible kittykat' he said and sat up with me still straddling him and kissed me properly, number 6

I fricken love this boy.

When we pulled away I noticed the rest of the barmys and aces coupled up and staring at me and dave.

'Stop staring you plonkers' Dave said putting his arms around me and pulling me even closer 'never seen a buiscuit and a sex kitty snog before?' they all laughed and started talking.

I giggled and spun around so I was slighty in front of dave on the grass with my back to him he spread his legs apart and pulled me back so I was leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. It was perfect. He kissed the crook of my neck and rested his head on my shoulder.

Oh I almost forgot about Masimo, I should tell Dave about masimo coming over.

I turned stighly and whispered I have something to tell you hornmeister

'And what would that be my beautiful sex kitten'

'Its about Masimo, can we go for a walk and Ill tell you. I don't want all that lot nosing in' I smiled and stood up. I just wanted to tell him that it showed me how much I love him, but he looked weird. He looked scared like he thought I was going to say that ive decided I love masimo and am leaving for Italy tomorrow. Ha as if I would ever leave Dave hes gorgous. Oh yeah and i love him of course.

He stood up and I interlocked our fingers and smiled I leant in and whispered 'Don't look so worried, your going to like it' I grinned

He snogged me, number 5

'Uggghhh! PDA, guys get a room' said Mabs

'Cant you two stop snogging for one minute' Rollo joined in

' No' me and dave both said in unison

I laughed and dragged him towards the trees

In the woody part of the park

We walked until we couldn't hear the aces or barmys anymore and sat down under a tree.

Dave looked at me expectantly. Oh yeah I need to tell him about Mas.

_Ive got the next 3 chapters planned but they might take a while because Ive got exams next week_

_leave a review please :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! It's been a really long time since I updated this, I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, I've had loads of things to do and I've been away for a long time so haven't had chance to get on my laptop, But this chapter is quite long so I hope that makes up for the excessive wait.**

**Oh and yeah I've got a tumblr ( mrslaugh dot tumblr dot com) I did post the story on there but then I found this site and well here I am**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gee or Dave or anyone else for that matter, much to my disappointment.**

* * *

><p>…<em>We walked until we couldn't hear the aces or barmy's anymore and sat down under a tree.<em>

_Dave looked at me expectantly. Oh yeah I need to tell him about Mas…_

'Masimo came to see me today' I stated nervously, unsure of how he would react

'Why? What does he want now' he asked looking a bit miffed

'He wants to get back together with me' I said with a smile

'And what exactly did you tell him…you said yes didn't you' he said he looking down. He mumbled something (I think it was 'fucking handbag horse') then glanced back up looking worried.

HA. As if I would.

'Of course not Dave, actually I think I may have said something along the lines of 'I'm not just some tart that you can have a bite of when you feel like it and I don't want to get back with you because I love Dave and I would never leave him for a handbag horse like yourself so will you please leave me alone' then I think he called you Daniel and I told him to sod off and slammed the door in his face' I grinned 'I only wanted to tell you because it made me realize how much I love you and that I don't want anyone else'

'Okay' he grinned 'first I love you too, second I love you even more for calling him a handbag horse' he pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around my waist 'and thirdly… well there isn't a third point but you get the gist' he crashed his lips down onto mine and snogged me senseless (quite literally)

20 minutes later

Back with the gang.

Roro and Sven are snogging as per usual although Sven is eating something, I'm pretty sure its fish

If you haven't seen two Viking loons snog whilst eating fish, don't it's not a pretty sight.

'Shall we have another game of footie then boys?' Rollo said happily

All the boys simultaneously got up and went to play football, each giving their snogging partners a quick number 3 before they left.

Not Dave though he jumped on me pinning me to the floor and said 'I won't be long kittykat, don't go anywhere' then kissed me hard and jumped and galloped over to the lads (probably riding his camel as usual)

Err wow!

I sat up and all the girls were agog as bunch of agog like things in agog land

'What?' I said defensively shrugging like Dave didn't just straddle me in the park again.

We all settled back down to sunbathing

20 minutes later

Oh Christ Robbie is over on the bench

He's seen me, he's walking over

Christ, oh lord Sandra, why.

Please let me be able to speak like a human and not babble in gibberish

'Hi gee, you look great how have you been?'

'Hi, you look good too, I'm really good everything is pretty much perfect' how on earth did I manage to say that. He sat down on the grass in front of me.

Dave came jogging over and plonked himself down beside me, kissing me on the cheek.

I look at Robbie and see him grinning like mad

'Finally' he says 'so are you two official then?'

Dave pulls me close and says 'yeah official as two official things in snogland' kissing me, a quick number 5

'Oh god she's already rubbed off on you hasn't she your even talking like her, I always knew you would be perfect together' he stated happily

'err thanks' so he always wanted me and Dave to be together but he kept throwing himself at me, what's that all about…okay fine, maybe I threw myself at him, but who cares anyway I've found my one and only.

I smiled at Dave, yep I've definitely found my one and only.

'So Robbie, how have you been?' he said looking up at him.

I take his hand and lace our fingers, squeezing his hand slightly.

'Really good actually mate' he smiles 'I came over to ask if you were going to the Stiff Dylans reunion gig tonight in the Buddha lounge?'

He was just about to answer when an octopus came out from the trees.

'Robbie!' the wet weed squealed and jumped onto his lap hugging him.

He looks like he's going to throw up.

He pushed her off of his lap and stood up.

Just as he got up his phone started to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, a huge smile spread across his face as he answered it.

'Oh hi Raine…what you're here now, where?...Yeah I'm in the park having a game of footy with the lads… ok I'll see you soon oh and ray… I love you' he grinned and hung up

We all looked suggestively with raised eyebrows as if to say 'Who was that ey?' although Rosie's eyebrows were fake and half way up her head it still had the same effect.

He blushed, BLUSHED! The original sex god blushes, well that's new whoever this girl is he must really like her

'That was my err, girlfriend Lorraine I err, we I mean…yeah'

Oh god Robbie has swallowed Ellen

What happened to the silky smooth sex god that I used to know, he must seriously like this girl

Dave whispered in my ear "wow he must seriously like this girl, he sounds like he has eaten Ellen for breakfast" his breath was all tickly and warm on my neck. Mmmmmmhmmmm oh god Georgia pull yourself together will you, this is not the time for jelloidness

'hhmmm yeah I was thinking that' I managed to mumble back he leant away from my neck and pulled me a bit closer so I was sort of leant against his chest a bit he kissed the top of my head and held my hand in his lap

God I love him.

'I can't believe you Robbie, I thought you wanted me? But now you say you have a girlfriend, that's it I'm leaving' she stormed off. Thank fuck for that.

Robbie smiled 'Thank god she's gone I never really liked her anyway, she's far to up herself'

'HERE, HERE!' shouted Dave.

There was a chorus of here, here's even Sven joined in but I don't even think he knows what's going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please :)<strong>

**lots of love Kitty xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_Christ on a bike, it's been so long since I updated this. I'm sorry to have kept you you waiting. I've just been very busy with new books and school and art coursework and boys._

_But anyhow here's the next chapter I hope you like it. I'll try to get the next one up soon (I'm not promising anything)_

_P.s thank you so much for reviewing. I literally squeal with delight when I see them _

_P.p.s I might change this to an M rating because I kinda really want to see if I can write a good sex scene. do you think I should?_

_Disclaimer:You know Its not mine why am I still saying it._

* * *

><p><em>'I can't believe you Robbie, I thought you wanted me? But now you say you have a girlfriend, that's it I'm leaving' she stormed off. Thank fuck for that.<em>

Robbie smiled 'Thank god she's gone I never really liked her anyway, she's far to up herself'

'HERE, HERE!' shouted Dave.

There was a chorus of here, here's even Sven joined in but I don't even think he knows what's going on…

**Chapter 11**

**6pm** (the same day)

Sitting in my room dave has just walked me home. He's so sweet.

Sweet lord Sandra ive only got 3 and a half hours to get ready for the Stiff Dylans reunion gig.

Quick, must find something to wear. To Mutti's wardrobe it is then.

**6.05pm**

Opened mums wardrobe and Gordy fell out onto my head. I managed to wrestle him off not before he savaged my scalp though. Seriously if your going to sit in places where your likely to fall onto a human (particularly me) then don't attack me when it happens. Fools.

Mutti`s clothes are soooooo boring.

I will have to pick something out of my seriously limited wardrobe.

**6.10pm**

Oh its useless, I can't find a single thing to wear. I need pop tarts if im going to survive this trauma

**1 minute later**

Walked past the living room and Mutti and Vati are snogging on the couch (as per usual) I still don't understand how she can even go near that badger on his chin.

To add to the weirdness that is my family. Libby is sitting on the kitchen floor rocking Angus like a baby and singing silent night. You just can't make this stuff up.

Does anyone actually buy food in this house. It's a miracle ive made it this far in life.

Fridge is empty, cupboards are empty… oh no I lied there is half a box of rabbit food (muesli) and some spaghetti hoops.

**5 minutes later**

Found a piece of bread. So I'm currently eating spaghetti hoops on toast. I think Jazzy would be proud of my foraging skills.

The phone's ringing. Guess I will answer it then.

"Hello, Nicolson household home of the mentally deranged"

"Gee, is that you?" Speak of the devil, its only Jazzy spazzy.

"alright tree hugger" I am so good to her.

"shut up Gee. I'm not a tree hugger im just very enthusiastic about nature"

"alright don't get your giant knickers in a twist"

...

(huffing noises) I would bet all of my makeup that she is flicking her fringe.

"What did you want anyway? I'm a very busy woman Jazzy"

"I was just calling to ask you what you're wearing to the gig?" if only I knew jazzy, if only I knew.

"I have no idea, im thinking a dress but I cant find anything that looks good and muttis clothes are too nunga flashing and as im sure you already know Jaz, I am not a tart"

"Hahahahaha oh gee you are funny (mumbles not a tart) haha" that's not very nice is it! "You should wear that cream dress your cousin Tallulah got you for Christmas"

"oooh jazzy that's perfect, im going to go find it and maybe tackle the orangutan gene I have going on"

"Gee wait a minute"

"Well hurry up Jaz I have only got three hours and ten minutes to get ready"

"Well... I mean… its about… erm …like…"

"Spit Ellen out then carry on"

"ineedtotalktoyouaboutnumberten" She blurted out so fast I could barely understand her

"You need to talk to a man about a hen? What are you on about?"

"I need to talk to you about number ten" she mumbled nervously

"Do you want to come and get ready here? I kind of have something to ask you aswell, but I don't want M and V to overhear"

"Yeah okay ill be round in like an hour, im just going to have my tea" it must be nice living in a house with real parents who give you food.

"Coolio jazzy, ill see you then. Oh and bring me some snacks you know what its like in my house"

"Will do gee see yo.."

I put the phone down.

**Half and our later**

Ive plucked my eyebrows and applied a face mask. I've also painted my nails and toenails a creamy brown colour, I might have to redo them though, ill get Jaz's opinion when she gets here.

**20 minutes later**

Jazzys here. She has brought a stuffed owl (don't ask me why, ill be the last to know)

"Jaz, I wanted to ask you something, but don't go all Ellen on me okay? You know when tom did number 9, had you taken care of your downstairs orangutan gene, if you know what I mean?"

"erm well no, but I have done now" she glanced around the room looking embarrassed

"I think I might, just encase dave decides to… well you know"

She nodded enthusiastically "its quite nice actually, being shaved I mean not the number 9-ing… not that that's not nice...becuase it is…well I mean its no…"

"Okay Po calm down, I'm getting in the bath now then, can you pick my outfit out for me please?"

Oh this is billopads my mutti actually bought me some of my own razors so I don't have to steal hers

**15 minutes later**.

Im out of the bath and silky smooth from the neck down (literally)

Jaz has picked out my clothes for me and she's actually done pretty well. My cream skater dress with a scoop neckline and capped sleeves with a thin brown belt at the waist and my brown leather strappy wedges she even brought me one of her necklaces to wear it's a long vintage looking chain with an owl pendant on it (typical Jaz) but I must say it looks pretty marvy.

**7.30pm**

I've dried my hair (it doesn't look too bad) and put some rollers in for extra bouncability and applied my first coat of make up. I think I deserve a break.

We are currently eating midget gems that Jaz brought. she looks very nervy, shes all jittery and wont stop stroking her owl.

"Gee do you think it will hurt"

"What? I might need a bit more information than that Jaz, im not a mind reader"

"You know IT!"

"Ohh you mean, number ten"

"Well yeah"

"I don't know jazzy, you have been closer to it than me" which is still pretty unbelievable if you ask me.

"Yeah well, I mean… that did hurt a bit but…like… trouser snakes are a bit bigger aren't they?"

Shes making me all nervy with her nervy-ness "well yeah, but I don't think it would be horrible, it will probably hurt at first and then get better" I hope it gets better.

"Yeah… toms mum and dad have gone away for the night, he's asked me to stay over"

"Do you want to? Because you don't have to, you can tell him no if you're not ready"

"No, I do want to I love Tom…Im just scared, you know?"

"Yeah, same" quick brain say something to lighten the mood.

"Do you think my nails look like cat sick?" oh bloody fantastic Georgia.

Jaz laughed a lot. My work here is done.

**Half past 9**

Me and jaz are ready as to ready things in readyland I've got my dress on and I've put on a brown suade jacket with tassels on the back blackboard Has is wearing a purple plaudits type thingy with black wedges and black feather earrings now I've got to tell Mutti and Vati I'm going out. This isn't going to go well.

I peaked my head around the living room door

"Mutti, Vati can I please go out with my friends, please before you answer me consider how not going will affect my social development, do you really want your first-born child to become a cat lady, im pretty sure you don't"

"sure love, have fun" they both said in sync. WHAT? No protesting!

"who are you and what have you done with my parents?"

Mutti laughed "We're not monsters, kids have lives and its half term, so go have fun " Vati smiled at me (I know what your thinking how did I even see it through the badger)

I am so freaked out right now.

**Ten to ten**

Me and jazzy are walking to the corner of my road to meet Tom and Dave.


	12. Chapter 12

I know I'm a horrible person. its been eight months since i updated this. you have all probably lost interest. I have no excuses but I will put the next chapter up tomorrow to make it up to you all. please don't hate me :)

also to Cupcakes29 - Thank you for reviewing. i am actually English haha I'm pretty sure she has pop tarts in the book but if I'm wrong I'm sorry.

thank you to everyone who reviewed you are all lovely and seem to really like this (even though it is poorly written) I really appreciate your views though so thanks :)

I've been reading through the other chapters and there are so many mistakes, it makes me cringe but I write it when I'm in bed so i usually stay up till stupid o'clock, I just hope it doesn't ruin the story.

p.s. I have decided to attempt a lemon, it will be in the next chapter

Disclaimer: I not even going to bother anymore (I don't even know if this is necessary)

Anyway I wont keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten to ten <strong>_

_Me and Jazzy are walking to the corner of my road to meet Tom and Dave._

Tom and Dave came galloping (I kid you not) down the road towards us.  
>Dave shouted "ride sweet stallions" Oh god. He looks totally marvy though.<br>He ran up to me and scooped me up in his arms. Christ he smells amazing.  
>"Hello beautiful" he mumbled into my neck. "You look amazing" Jelloid knickers akimbo.<br>"Hi hornmeister, thanks you look great too" he's wearing black jeans and converse with a white shirt and a skinny black tie "very classy" I kissed him (number 5) "as much as I'm loving this Dave you should probably put me down" I blushed  
>"NEVER!" he shouted and ran off down the street with me in his arms.<p>

**10pm **  
><strong>The clock tower.<strong>  
>Dave finally put me down and gave me a full on number 6<br>"I've missed you sex kitten." He smiled a big toothy smile at me, not like scary Libby toothy more like I think I might have to lie down your so attractive kind of toothy (if you know what I mean)  
>"We saw each other this morning, although I have missed the snogging, I can't deny that" I winked at him<br>"Minx" he chuckled  
>Jaz and tom finally caught up just as Ellen and Declan arrived and we headed to the gig.<p>

**The Buddha Lounge.**  
>The gang is all here, Jools and Rollo are already dancing but the rest of us have commandeered a booth while we wait for the Dylan's come on. I'm squished In between Dave and Sven sipping on some tangy drink that Sven bought me.<br>"I hear the handbag horse is going to make a guest appearance" Dave sort of shouted over the music.  
>Oh great could anymore of my ex's be here?<br>Spoke too soon. MBG has arrived with his chav crew and all of their tiny girlfriends (I don't know why they are so fond of the tiny girls it must be a chav thing)  
>Dave's just put his hand on my thigh under the table and I nearly jumped out of my pants.<br>The music from the support act is booming, they are probably very good but I can't concentrate because Dave's fingers a tickling my inner thigh and Sven is shouting at me to down a shot of some sort of neon green liquid.  
>10 minutes later<br>The Dylan's finally came on and me and Dave did mad twisting to pretty much every song. I think I might be a bit drunk I have done quite a few shots maybe that's why.  
>It's bloody roasting I need to cool off.<br>Tarts wardrobe.  
>Jazzy is sitting happily next to the sink chatting away to Ellen about owls or something while I run my wrists under the cold tap (apparently that helps)<br>"I think I'm a bit drunk, chicklets" Rosie declared as she stumbled out of the cubicle fixing her furry skirt.  
>"Me too" everyone exclaimed. It's probably time for me to stop drinking I'm swaying a bit and I don't like it.<br>Back in the booth  
>it's just me and Dave everyone else is dancing.<br>"Are you okay Kittykat? You have drunk loads"  
>"I'm fine Hornmeister just a bit tipsy, are you having a good time tonight?" I asked leaning into him.<p>

"I always have a good time with you sex kitten" he smiled and kissed me. He ran his hands through my hair and I turned to mush when he nibbled my lower lib.

Just call me jelloid girl.

After another drink that I probably shouldn't have had I needed a breather. "I'm just nipping out to get some air" I smiled to Dave

"I will join you now love, just heading to the piddly diddly department I will meet you outside".  
>As soon and I took a deep breath the amount of alcohol I have had hit me like a ton of bricks and my head span.<p>

I leaned against the wall waiting for Dave.

Mark big gob has come outside and lit up a cigarette. Please don't notice me. I'm not in the mood for a twat right now.

"Oi oi, looking good Georgia" oh for Christ sake.

"Don't start, why don't you go and eat you tiny girlfriends face" I spat. My head is spinning.

"Doesn't be like that love" he leant into me and blew smoke in my face causing me to cough

"I pushed him away but he came right back. He put his hand on my waist and pushed me roughly against the wall I tried to get him off but he is actually pretty strong.

"I know you still fancy me; I see the way you look at me. Come on just one kiss for old time's sake?" he leant in but I turned my head and said "you are clearly mistaken if you think I fancy you. I don't now and I never have, you're absolutely vile. Now let go of me before I am forced to hurt you" I'm bluffing of course I'm far too drunk to be able to fight him off.

He just laughed. Then his giant mouth was practically swallowing my head. I tried pushing him off I even managed a little scream but them he was gone and I could breathe again. Dave had come out and must have ripped him off of me

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Dave shouted he looked extremely angry.

"I'm sorry Dave, I didn't know, I'm sorry" MGB mumbled looking terrified.

"Remember the last time I had to teach you a lesson mark? Well that is nothing compared to what I'm about to do" he said as he punched him I'm the face and I heard a crack.

He has broken his nose.

Mark ran away crying.

"Dave I feel like I'm going to faint" I whispered as my head span.

"Whoa! Gee careful" he grabbed hold of me just as I was about to drop. I can vaguely remember his bloody knuckles as his fingers stroked my cheek  
>"are you okay Gee?"<p>

"Yeah I'm fine it must just be the alcohol and the shock, plus you look incredible when you're defending my honor" I winked  
>Dave leaned me up against the wall and laughed "well I'm not just going to let some little dickhead put his mouth all over my woman"<br>He leant in and kissed me just once really quick and my knees went weak. I pulled his head down and snogged him senseless number 6.

"Your woman? Is that all I am" I said with a laugh when he pulled away

"I'm sorry but yes" he winked "if it makes you feel any better I bloody love you".

My brain is mush. I just stared at him and smiled. I didn't even try to restrain my nose.

* * *

><p>I promise I will put the next chapter up tomorrow.<p>

Much love Kitty x

Please leave a review if you're not too mad at me.


	13. Chapter 13

See look at me keeping my promises.  
>I've changed the rating of this to M just to warn all those innocent eyes out there.<br>I really struggled with the 'sexy scenes' in this chapter but its not too bad (I think?)

Let me know what you think of it because I'm quite nervous about posting this.

Thanks for reviewing it means a lot.

DISCLAIMER: Yep it aint mine.

* * *

><p><em>"Your woman? Is that all I am" I laughed<em>

_"I'm sorry but yes" he winked "if it makes you feel any better I bloody love you"._

_My brain is mush. I just stared at him and smiled. I didn't even try to restrain my nose._

**Ten minutes later**  
>By the time we went back inside I was less dizzy and the Dylan's where about to do their last song. Robbie said something into the microphone then Mas came out and they both sang the last song together and everyone danced like the loons we are.<br>Once they came off stage we all joined up and Robbie introduced us to Lorraine. I've not turned lezzy or anything but Christ on a bike, she is Gorgeous. And they are quite obviously smitten with each other.  
>I grinned at Lorraine and said "hello I'm Georgia, you must think we're all loons"<br>"And you would be right! I'm Dave her better half" he grinned at me and I shoved him into Sven who obviously wanted a hug because he picked Dave up in a terrifying bear hug. Brilliant!  
>"Wow are you lot always like this?" She laughed<br>"Mostly, you will get used to it" I said as Sven yodeled somewhere behind me "well you won't get used to Sven that's impossible" we laughed.

**3am **  
>Time to go to bed I think.<br>"Want to have a sleepover in my house sex kitten the olds are out for the night?" Dave asked me with a eyebrow wiggle as we were leaving the gig. Mutti and Vati will probably have an absolute fit when i get home tomorrow but ho hum pigs bum. ill just say i stayed in RoRo's or something.  
>"Yeah sure whatever" yeah play it cool brain. the fact that my head is tomato isn't giving anything away, no nothing at all.<p>

What if this is it, what if this is the night of number ten.  
>Am I ready for that? I don't think I am.<br>Stop panicking Georgia! You love Dave and he loves you.  
>I might actually be ready to go the whole hog with my yummy scrumboes horn partner.<br>"Fabulous, let's go then I'm absolutely knackered, time for bed I think" he pinched my bum and winked at me.

We said goodbye to the gang. Jas gave me a look that said 'tart'. Well screw you Mrs huge-knickers I'm a woman of the world and I'm in love and loving it.

We walked to Dave's in 15 minutes and I was ready to collapse so he gave me a piggy back to his room (I have no idea how he managed).

**In Dave's groovy room**.  
>I'm currently lying on Dave's bed waiting for him to finish peeing so I can go. He came out in his boxer's and I was distracted by his chest. Good God he looks marvy.<br>I don't know if this was the alcohol or tiredness but as I was walking past to go to the bathroom I ran my hand down his chest and stomach and I think he shivered. Apparently I'm even more of a sex kitten when drunk.  
>Once I came out Dave pulled me towards him and kissed me hard.<br>"Tease" he said between kisses. He walked us over to the bed and pushed me back into it so I was sitting  
>"May I?" He asked as he took hold of the zip on my dress. I nodded and he brought it down torturously slow. Once the dress was off and I was in my knickers and bra. Dave joined me on the bed kissing me all over.<br>I couldn't hold in the moan when he sucked on the pulse point in my neck  
>"You're insatiable kitten" he whispered and the sucked on my earlobe.<br>His hands ran up and down my sides softly but I wanted more. I reached around and unhooked my bra and pulled it off (I can practically hear Jazzy Spazzy saying Slag!)  
>Dave moaned and bent his head to kiss my chest in between my breasts, His hands coming up to caress them.<br>He ran his thumbs over my nipples and I couldn't stop the deep moan that left my lips.  
>His left hand slid down my stomach and onto my thighs he ran his hand up the inside of my leg slowly until he reached my knickers. He stroked me through them and looked into my eyes "are you okay with this gee" he said hopefully.<br>Jelloid to the max.  
>"Err, yeah, what I, yeah, super okay with this" I said a bit confused. Less talking more touching (oh god I really am a slag)<br>"Thank God. You're like a drug gee. Hearing you moan is literally heaven." He whispered as he kissed my neck and stroked my knickers.  
>"Dave" I whisper moaned.<br>"Oh Christ" he groaned as his hand slipped into my underwear and stroked over the newly smooth skin and my downstairs region. He stroked through me and pushed his middle finger inside me. "you're so fucking sexy kitten" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Oh my Lord, Dave!" I practically screamed as he pumped his finger faster. His thumb stroked over something near the front and I literally screamed in pleasure. He did it again and again as his finger stroked my inner walls. I felt tingly and hot all over. It felt like I had a ball of energy in my stomach and as Dave plunged his finger into me again that energy exploded and my mind was blank for just a second and all I could see was Dave as I was consumed with raw pleasure.

Did Dave the laugh just number 9 me? I think he did.  
>That was new and incredible.<p>

**A few seconds later? (Could be hours I have no idea)  
><strong>"er wow." I said a bit dazed. I have never been more jelliod.  
>He laughed and pulled me closer for a kiss.<br>I felt his boy parts poking me when we kissed so I ran my hand down to his trouser snake to help him out. I am truly the minx of all minxes (minx's? minxi? Who knows)  
>"you don't have to Gee" he said through a moan as I pushed my hand into his undies<br>"I want to you numpty" I grinned.

**Ten minutes later  
><strong>I curled into Dave and he kissed my forehead and said "I love you, you absolute goddess" with a cheeky grin.  
>"I love you too Mr Laugh" I smiled and kissed his chest before falling asleep in the arms on my one and only horn partner.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't want them to reach number ten so soon. I tried it but it felt so rushed so I changed it up a bit. if you liked it let me know and ill do a proper number ten sexy sex scene for you lovely peeps.<p>

Thanks for reading this utter merde.  
>I love you all loads<p>

Kitty x


End file.
